


Hmm, Yes, This MCYT Oneshots is made of feelings

by ArtemisBroken (NerdyWarrior), NerdyWarrior



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWarrior/pseuds/ArtemisBroken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWarrior/pseuds/NerdyWarrior
Summary: Haha, I have fallen, and the pit is deeeeeep
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Eh yo what's up.


	2. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shall take your requests, mah friends.

Hai there. So uh yeah, this happened. Anywayssss, without further ado, lets get going.

I'm alright with pretty much anything, except for writing the minors in anything but platonic friendship stuff, writing pairings that aren't ok with being shipped together (i.e. Sapnap and BBH, things like that), and I refuse to write smut that is rape/non-con. 

Anywayssss. I do have a few planned to write. So here we go.

2 Part Quackhalo fluffy angst

Karlnapity fluff

Dreamnotfound fluffy smut

With that, I shall free you upon the comments and world gremlins. Go, be gay and do crime


End file.
